


The beginning (Pt.1)

by Sincerely_Anonymous



Series: Little!keith sfw/nsfw-ish/nsfw [1]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Galra Keith (Voltron), Galran transformation, Half-Galra!Keith, Keith is 15, Kit!keith, OOC, Protective Shiro (Voltron), Transformation, Young Keith (Voltron) - Freeform, keith is short, little!Keith, sensitive keith, smol keith
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-07
Updated: 2019-04-07
Packaged: 2020-01-06 02:18:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 468
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18378926
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sincerely_Anonymous/pseuds/Sincerely_Anonymous
Summary: The changes came little by little. At first, no one but Keith really noticed.





	The beginning (Pt.1)

The changes came little by little. At first, no one but Keith really noticed. His eyes were a little more on the purple side than usual but after all, they did seem to fluctuate between grey and violet. His mouth would hurt a little from time to time but that was nothing new. 

It wasn’t until he found himself having significant trouble focusing that he started getting worried. He would get distracted over the smallest things. ‘Oh my god! Is this what lance feels like?’ It grew increasingly harder to stay on track, only Shiro picked up on it and asked if he was alright. After about half an hour of convincing the man, he finally was able to weasel his way out of a checkup only after promising to take a nap. 

There isn’t a lot Keith lets himself remember about his early childhood. It’s just a whole other door of emotional trauma he’s not quite ready to get into. But he does remember looking at old photographs of him and his father and often finds himself not recognising the small happy child he sees. 

Keith Isn’t much for self-love and whatnot but something he can admit is that he was an ADORABLE KID. He had just above shoulder length raven-violet hair that would reveal streaks of dark lavender hues when under the sun. The bouncy curls would bring his hair length to barely passing his ears. His lilac-lavender eyes with flecks of violet and cobalt complemented the pale lilac freckles that covered his rosy cheeks and buttoned fairy-like nose. 

It’s strange to think back to a time when he was so carefree. He never saw a picture where he wasn’t smiling. When his dad died, everything changed. He was no longer the smiling innocent boy in the photographs. He was never any good at making friends, and being a 5-year old that was suddenly aware that nothing lasts forever, and that nothing happens after you die. The world keeps moving. Didn’t exactly make him a joy to be around. As the world became less and less vibrant so did he. Freckles faded, cheeks paled, hair and eyes darkened, and curls straightened. 

But now; he had Shiro who wouldn’t stop touching his face to check his temperature. Claiming his cheeks were unusually red. When he checked it out in the mirror he saw not that only had the rosiness returned, but he was starting to spot small barely-familiar dots on his cheeks and nose. Dumbfounded he took a step back. He looked over at Shiro and saw that not only the other paladins have gathered but Allura and Coran as well. Coran basically dragged him to the med bay and started rambling about all the different possibilities that could have caused the sudden change of physical appearance.

**Author's Note:**

> So the series is going to be mainly SFW but some updates will be a little more NSFW-ish so pay attention to the tags. Just wanted to point that out Bc of some of the comments on the last story I posted.  
> \----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
> I did originally write an end to the work; I just wasn't satisfied and I didn't want to just give it a sloppy ending for the sake of ending it. I don't know the roles yet. If you have suggestions or constructive criticism feel free to comment below! : >


End file.
